What Could have Been
by Werewolvesrock
Summary: What if Bella moved with her family to Forks but they are all vampires when she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen? Read it and see! /Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for beta reading it Bellacullen1901!!!! Hope you enjoy! Please review**

_Bella POV  
_  
Ugh, today is the first day of school in my new town called Forks, Washington… I think.

"Hurry up! BELLA! If you don't hurry up I'm going to come and pull you out of there!" Jane screamed up to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

"Why do we have to go to school now, it doesn't start for 45 minutes? It only takes 10 minutes to arrive there and 5 minutes to get our schedules?" I asked with a winy tone.

"Well fine, we will leave in 15 minutes," she replies.

"Good, thank you Jane," I say.

"You're welcome," She says back. I guess I should go find something to wear… I think.

"Hey, Jane, do you want to pick out what I wear?" I asked.

"Sure, how about… that turquoise shirt and your black jeans," She says.

"Okay, that sounds good! Thank you," I say.

"Would you girls hurry up? We are going to be late for school! You guys have been up there for 20 minutes." he says.

"Ugh, Jacob we are coming now."

"Fine, I will be in the car waiting," he replies impatiently.

"See, we made it on time, I will go get our schedules," I say.

"So what do you guys have first? I have P.E.," I asked, then cringed at the word.

"I have Government," Jane said.

"So do I," Jake says.

"See you at lunch then. Bye guys!"

Good, lunch, now I can actually see my family even though we won't be eating. I think excitedly to myself. When I sat down with my family, five vampires walk in and look at us and we look back confused. Expect a short one, with black spiky hair, now she looked a bit energetic.

"I wonder who they are I ask,"

"They are the Cullen's and the Hale's," Jane says.

"How do you know who they are?" I question.

"One of them, Alice Cullen is in my math class and I sat next to her and we talked, and I told her we didn't know there are other vampires living here.

"Then she asked if any of us had special powers and I told her that I have mind control and you can make Illusions and that Jake can turn into a werewolf because he was one when he was human.

"She said that was interesting and that her and her family would like to meet us after school at there house. If you are wondering she is the short one with black spiky hair," Jane said.

"That is quite interesting did you ask them if any of them had powers or how many are in their family." I ask attentively.

"Opps, I didn't ask if they had powers, but there are seven of them. Five of them go to this school and one is the doctor here in Forks at the community hospital and their mom just stays home and likes to design and remodel houses," she says.

"Well, all I have to say is please be friendly, since they were here first and there is a lot more of them then us," I whisper wishfully.

Alice POV

"You guys, those the new people that just moved in to Forks. There are three of them and they are like us, mainly same diet, vegetarians," I tell my family.

"Well that is good," Jasper said

"Hey, Jasper, will you come with me to officially introduce us and invite them over?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, of course, sweetie," Jasper said.

"But wait, what are there names?" Jasper asks.

"Well, the leader is named Bella, and there is Jane and Jacob." I answer, pointing my finger at each of them as I speak.

"Ok, let's go and talk with them." he says.

Bella POV

"Hey, two of them are coming over now. I think it is Alice and one other, am I correct, Jane?" I ask.

"Yes, that is Alice and I believe that is Jasper, her husband," she replies.

"I wonder why they are coming over here." I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Jane says as Alice and the other mysterious one, appears at the head of our table.

"Hi, I am Alice and this is my husband Jasper. We wanted to know if you would come over so we can get better acquainted?" she asks.

"Of course, we would love to come meat your family," I reply.

"Oh well, it seems we should get to class the bell will ring in a sec," Alice's states knowingly.

RING!!!

"Hey, how did you know that?" I asked.

"I can see the future," She replies proudly.

"That is amazing! That must be nice and very useful," I comment.

"Yeah it is, well, we should get to class. Nice to meet you, see you after school," she says.

"Bye!" I tell her as my family and I run out of the cafeteria.

It is already the last hour of the day just biology left. I walk in the door and see the hottest vampire I have ever seen he is gorgeous and it looks like I will be sitting next to him such there is no other place to sit. He has messy bronze hair which is totally gorgeous. I think happily  
I walk in and tell my teacher I am new and ask where I should sit even though it is obvious I get to sit next to the hot vampire.  
Well, I guess I should get this over with and meet him.

---

**Please review and tell me what you think of it even if you hate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Since I got reviews saying they liked it here is the second chapter! Thanks to Bellacullen1901 for betaing it and being a good friend.**

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, and you are my new lab partner apparently, I guess."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Edward Cullen." He replied in a soothing 19th century accent.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess we will be getting even better acquainted after school, because your sister, Alice, invited us over after school," I whisper quietly to him.

"Yes, she told me she was going to invite you and your family over," he told me sweetly. Just then I realized he had the most beautiful voice, it was like velvety... I think.

"How long have you guys lived here?" I ask trying to keep him talking just so I could hear his beautiful voice.

"We have lived here for a couple of years," He tells me in his amazing voice.I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just looked at him the rest of the hour trying to think of something un-stupid to say to him, but every time I looked at him I lost my train of thought. He is just way to gorgeous, it should be illegal. We followed the Cullen's and Hale's home to a gorgeous, white mansion in the middle of the forest. I could hear the trickle of a river nearby. It was so nice and peaceful.We stepped out of our cars and they took us inside. They called to who I assume to their mother and father, sort of figures. Then a motherly looking woman came into sight followed by a fatherly looking person, following at her heels.

"Edward will you kindly tell me who they are, I mean I can clearly tell that they are vampires, but I mean who are they and what are they doing here?" he asked in a sort of fatherly, commanding voice.

"Well this is Bella and her family Jane and Jacob," he pointed to each of us in turn, after he said our names.

"Well it is very nice to meet you. Are you just visiting the area?" he asked with a sweet smile playing at his lips.

"No we just moved in. Jane had met Alice in her math class and Alice kindly invited us over to get better acquainted with each other," I kindly told them in my flute like voice.

"That is great, more vampires are always welcome," he says warmly, "This is my wife Esme and this is Rosalie and her husband Emmett. You have already met Alice and her husband Jasper, and that… is Edward." he said pointing to each member of his family.

"It is nice to meet you all," I say with Jake and Jane nodding in agreement."Well, like Edward said, I am Bella and that is Jane and her fiancé, Jake. They are to be married next month." I quietly introduce us again.

"YOU ARE ENGAGED THAT IS WONDERFUL!" Alice yells at them with a bit too much enthusiasm, "Will you tell me all the details of what your wedding is going to look like?" she asked, with great curiosity and to me it seemed eagerness to help.

"Yes, that is great. I am so happy for you guys even though we just met," Esme tells them warmly.

"Sure I will tell you now if you would like," Jane said eagerly.

"YES PLEASE!" Alice agreed quickly.As they leave, Carlisle turns to me ready to ask more questions.

"So what brought you guys to Forks?" Carlisle asked with great curiosity.

"Well we weren't aware that any other vampires lived here and it isn't supposed to be very sunny very often, plus, it is a quiet town that seems quite nice." I answer truthfully.

"Yes it is quite a nice little town," he states.

"Well it seems that it is getting quite late and I think Jane is done explaining every little detail of her wedding plans so I think we should go," I say.

"Well I hope you guys get settled down nicely," Edward with his perfect voice said.

"Thank you, I will see you tomorrow in Biology, I guess." I say excited to talk more with him.

"They seemed very nice," I comment to my family when we arrived home.

"Yes they did but I always felt like someone knew what was going on in my mind like someone else was there to," Jake said, "it creeped me out."

"Me too, maybe one is a mind reader. We will have to ask tomorrow, since we forgot to ask tonight, because once again we forgot to ask if any of them had any powers." I say kind of aggravated that we forgot… again.

The next day, when I sat down with my family, they get up and go sit by the Cullen's to ask them if they have any gift's. I sit down and turn to Alice since she seems the friendliest."So Alice, since you guys know our gifts, I would like to know if you or any of your family has any gifts, as well?" I ask, remembering Alice can see the future.

"Well like I said yesterday I can see the future, Jasper can sense emotions and toy with them, and Edward can read people's minds." She states proudly.

"Thanks, because yesterday when we got home, Jake and Jane said that it felt as if someone was in there mind's the whole time we were at your house," I explained.

"Oh well, I am sorry for that I just like to try to find stuff out about new people that I run into," Edward replied seeming sincere enough.

"Oh well that is alright." Jake said.

"Bella you are the first person that I can only read your thought occasionally. I think that I can read your mind when you are being open, but I can't when you are guarding them," he says, amazed.

"That is quite interesting," I think.Oh, and I remember my thoughts on entering the Biology classroom yesterday. Oh, no, I hope he didn't hear those thoughts too.

**Author's Note:** **If any of you have ideas you can tell me for any of my stories they are helpful and it helps me write faster because i have ideas. Hoped you enjoyed, **

**Bellamarieswancullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy! thanks to everyone!! for reviewing i love reviews they are quite intresting to read.**

Oh, and I remembered my thoughts on entering the Biology classroom yesterday. Oh, no, I hope he didn't hear those thoughts too.

The bell rang and Edward walked me to my next class. "See you in Biology." He said to me with a smile

"See you then." I reply dreading it knowing I will find out whether or not he heard my thoughts the day before

The next two hours flew by quickly and it was time for Biology. I walked in and sat by Edward class started and we both had already done it so we hurried threw it and then talked.

"So you think I am the hottest vampire you have ever seen." He asked with that cute crooked grin of his

"What do you mean?" I say hoping he will think he imagined me thinking that

"I heard your thoughts as you walked in that door yesterday and no I didn't imagine it." He said clearly amused

"What if I do think that?" I ask

"Well you could go out with me tonight." He said

"Casual or nice?" I said clearly accepting

"Casual" he said

"Mr. Cullen Ms. Swan I believe you guys are supposed to be working not talking, meet me in detention after school." Mr. Banner thundered at us

"Excuse me Mr. Banner but Bella and I are done." Edward said

"How is that possible, you should have homework not be done in 10 minutes." He asked in total disbelief

"Well I have already done this worksheet and Edward is just really good at Biology." I said with a smile trying to dazzle him. I already realized that Edward probably has done this in another Biology class

"Um okay if you guys are both done then I guess you can talk as long as you are not disturbing any of the students that are trying to work, and you guys don't have detention any more then." He said

"Thank you Mr. Banner." We replied

"I guess I will pick you up at 7." He said

"Ok, may I ask what we are doing?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I will answer so you will just have to wait. Bye the way Alice already told Jane and Rosalie so they are going to want to dress you up she saw it in a vision." He said silently laughing just loud enough so I could hear

"Ok but why are you laughing?" I ask

"They are going to give you a makeover and when Alice and Rose do that they do it well but it will take along time maybe a couple of hours." He said smiling

"A couple of hours why so long!" I yelled quietly

"Calm down you will see you should probably just follow us home."

"Got it I will follow you guys home so they can give me a makeover." I answered completely dreading it

The bell rang and Edward picked up my books "Come on let's go before Alice drives me insane with her yelling for us to hurry up."

I followed them home in my car with Jane and Jake. Jane was going to help with the makeover and Jake was going to hang out with Jasper and Emmett we got there and as soon as the car was off Alice was dragging me upstairs

"Ok Bella we are getting you presentable for your date you have to look perfect before you can leave this room so you might as well just let us do is thing."

2 and ½ hours later Edward yelled at them to hurry up because it was almost 7 and they had to take me home so he could pick me up. Thank you Edward! I thought with an open mind so he would be able to hear it

"Bella you are done you can look at yourself in the mirror over there." Alice sang

"Amazing is that even me thank you guys." My hair was curled down to my back and I was wearing a lovely blue shirt and tight jeans but it looked really good

"Let's get you home Bella so you can go on your date." Rosalie and Jane said

---

sorry it is kindof short but I felt like updating so I updated what I had


	4. Chapter 4 The date

**Author's Note: I am sorry it has been along time but I have been busy and I really need ideas I can't seem to write anything over 500 words it's just so hard so here is another short one but if I get reviews I will try to update sometime this week possibly maybe next week.**

"Let's get you home Bella so you can go on your date." Rosalie and Jane said

"EDWARD get out of here so we can take Bella home and you can not look in any of our heads!" Alice yelled

After they drove me home they left me with Jane. Jane and I talked for about 5-10 minutes until we heard a car come up the drive way and then a knock on the door. "Coming" I said not very loud knowing with his vampire hearing he would hear it. I walked to the door and there was Edward in all his glory. He was wearing a button up black shirt and dark jeans that accented his pale skin beautifully.

"Hello Edward." I said still in awe

"Hey Bella, are you ready?" He said with that amazing voice of his

"Yes thank you. Where are we going?" I asked curiously while we walked to his car.

"We are going to a secret place. But I won't tell you any more about the place." He said as he opened my door then walked to his door.

**Edward POV**

"It is only about 5 minutes until we get out and run the rest of the way." I said getting her curious

"Ok, so what do you like to do in your free time Edward?" she asked me in her amazingly sweet voice

"I like to listen, play & write music. And you?" I ask thinking of a song to write right now.

"I like to read and goof off with my siblings." Bella said

"What is your favorite color?" I asked

"Brown what about you?" she asked as I stopped the car and got out and opened her door

"Blue, we are here now we have to run to a place I like to go in my free time." I said with a smile, thinking about what I had done to the meadow earlier while Alice, Rose & Jane were getting her ready.

I grabbed her hand and we started to run the 15 min run to the meadow.

Once we were there I flicked on a switch and the meadow lit up with blue and red and green lights. Then I heard Bella gasp.

"Wow Edward its beautiful." She said with a lot of sincerity in her voice "I can see without the lights why you would like to come here its amazing."

"Your welcome glad you like it." I said while I stared at her she was just so dang beautiful

I led her to a little blanket I had laid out earlier and we laid on it and just looked up for awhile then I turned my head and had the urge to kiss her there was a spark in the air that I had never felt before. "Bella what are you thinking about?" I asked because once we got out of the car she had blocked her thoughts

"Just about how wonderful this is and how wonderful you are." She said as she stared at me

We stared at each other for a few seconds then I gently leaned in and kissed her it was amazing and it was our first kiss it was so sweet.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe I said that last part I didn't mean to but it just slipped out I am glad I know I can block my thoughts I have been doing that since we got out of the car just then he leaned in and kissed me it was our first kiss and it was so sweet and gentle.

**Author's Note: remember please review I need ideas! or it might be awhile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys I am so sorry for the author's note!!! First of all I have a poll on my page and whichever story is in the lead is the one I shall update.**

**Second would you guys please review I am begging for some feedback even if it's just like hi! And I will review your twilight stories if you have them if you review! As long as there not _M_.**

**3****rd**** I have started a co-written story with juicygirl16 (she's awesome!) the story is called "The Never Ending Promise" it's all human. **

**Ok please go check out my poll so I can update!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys! I'm sooooooo sorry but this isn't a chapter I am not going to finish this story since I don't think I did a very good job with it! I'm sorry! If anyone want's it they can have it as long as they tell me so i can read it! :D But I am thinking of doing a different story. Probably a Brady imprint story cus i looked up stories on him and there was only one so i think i'll do it on him. So sorry again! Gosh I'm doing this to two of my three stories! But i won't do it to the other one! I've just lost the flame to do it and i don't know where to go with it Sorry!**

**Bellamarieswancullen**


End file.
